Nadie Sabe lo que Tiene
by Anne Marie Wilson
Summary: A veces decimos que los amigos vienen y van; pero lo cierto es que, como dice el dicho, "Nadie sabe lo que tiene... hasta que lo pierde"
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

-Pero... pero... –la chica parecía a punto de irse en llanto.

-¡Pero nada, Anne! Tengo que ir, mi mamá está muy sola desde la muerte de mi padre –explicaba la chica de ojos verdes a su amiga.

La habitación era amplia, con cuatro camas ubicadas una junto a la otra. Las chicas se encontraban en las dos camas del centro.

Una era una pelirroja de ojos verdes, pero estos eran tristes y su voz apagada, en su mente viajaban diversos los recuerdos de unos meses atrás, las más negras vacaciones navideñas que había tenido. La pelirroja vestía con una ropa común o, como era conocida en ese mundo, ropa muggle. Y es que las chicas que hablaban eran un par de brujas que cursaban sexto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Quien se encontraba frente a ella era una chica pelinegra de ojos cafés, los cuales se encontraban tras unos lentes. Tras la túnica del colegio que llevaba, se podía observar su rollizo cuerpo, era más baja que la pelirroja frente a ella, quien, además, era muy delgada y plana, a diferencia de su amiga: eran dos polos opuestos.

-Anne... –Lily pasó su mano derecha por el rostro de su amiga- entiende que después de la muerte de mi padre, mamá ha estado muy triste.

La pelinegra dejó correr dos lágrimas por su rostro, que fueron secadas de inmediato por su amiga.

-No llores –la pelirroja la abrazó-, ya sé que no te gusta quedarte sola en Hogwarts, pero estarás con Marie.

La otra bufó.

-¿Marie? Ella está más pendiente de ese Hufflepuff que de mí.

-¿Celosa, Anne? –preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

Se trataba de una rubia de ojos azules muy hermosa físicamente, salvo por su exagerada frente. A diferencia de sus amigas, era la más agraciada, puesto que Lily era muy delgada y Anne gordita. Además, era de estatura media, un poco más baja que la pelirroja, pero más alta que la pelinegra.

-¡Claro que no! –negó volteándose para no ser vista por la recién llegada.

La más alta de las tres suspiró y siguió empacando su pequeña maleta, estaba segura de que esa Semana Santa recibiría muchas cartas de parte de una de sus amigas y ninguna de parte de la otra.

"Será una larga semana" –pensó sonriendo con pesadez.

* * *

-¡Remus! –chilló un sujeto enano escondiéndose tras uno más alto.

-¿Qué pasa, Peter?

Su pregunta quedó en el aire y fue respondida con la aparición de un tercero por la puerta de la habitación. Sus ojos grises miraban con enojo al pequeñín.

Remus observó la situación con tranquilidad, por lo que podía ver, algo había hecho Peter y había hecho enojar a su otro mejor amigo. Sus ojos tenían ojeras y se encontraba cansado, la noche anterior había sido Luna Llena y por ello es que esa mañana no había estado en clases. En esos momentos empacaba para ir con sus padres esa Semana Santa. Él era el más alto y el mayor de sus amigos. Sus ojos miel resaltaban en su físico, que no era perfecto, es más, incluso se podría decir que era escuálido.

Aunque el más pequeño se refugiaba tras él, el delgaducho cuerpo del castaño no lo cubría por completo, pues se trataba de un personaje mucho más robusto, de cabello también castaño y ojos oscuros.

-¿Qué hizo Peter ahora? –cuestionó al recién llegado.

El pelinegro se sonrojó y miró fijamente a quien se encontraba frente a él.

-Es que... bueno... él...

-Lo que pasa es que Canuto no se atrevió a besar a Susan O'Connell y yo simplemente le di un empujón –explicó también sonrojado el más pequeño.

Remus sonrió, típico de su guapo amigo, tendía a tener ese espíritu de apuestas y jamás rechazaba una, por muy difícil que fuese para él. La chica de la que hablaban había sido una de ellas, la más guapa de Hogwarts, popular y prefecta de Ravenclaw, él también era popular, pero no lo suficientemente lanzado como para hablarle a dicha chica; cuando se trataba de bromas o de atacar a alguien, ahí sí sacaba su valentía, pero con chicas era totalmente diferente.

Había salido con varias, no obstante, no era lo suficientemente valiente para dar el primer paso, prefería esperar a que ellas se dirigieran a él, cosa no muy común en casi ninguna, excepto por unas dos o tres excepciones, si no mal recordaba.

-Sirius... que tonto eres –fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir el joven de ojos color miel, quien aparentaba más años de los que en realidad tenía.

Por la puerta entró otro chico riendo a carcajadas, era de cabello negro muy alborotado y ojos cafés. Miró al otro pelinegro y rió más.

-Ella... ella... ella... ¡dijo que eras el Gryffindor más cobarde que había conocido! –siguió riendo de la desgracia de su amigo y luego se calmó al ver la mirada asesina que le dedicaba Remus.

El chico de ojos grises se lanzó a la cama y se cubrió el rostro con una almohada. De seguro sería la burla del colegio: los chismes en Hogwarts corrían más rápido que el correcaminos con un purgante buscando el baño.

-¡Oh, vamos, Canuto¡Fue sólo una broma, amigo!

Se quitó la almohada de la cara y miró a su mejor amigo.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, Cornamenta. No eres el que acaba de ser convertido en el hazmerreír de Hogwarts por culpa de uno de sus mejores amigos –al terminar fulminó con la mirada a Peter.

-Yo... –el castaño no sabía qué decir.

El más alto de los tres decidió que era hora de hablar.

-Sirius, deja de hacerte la víctima, sabes que Peter lo hizo por ayudarte a que no perdieras la apuesta contra¿contra quién fue esta vez?

-Ryan Matthews, de Hufflepuff –respondió con pesadez.

-¿El idiota que está a punto de reprobar? –Inquirió el chico de cabello alborotado- ¡Si hubiera sabido, te juro que te ayudo!

Sirius fulminó con la mirada a su mejor amigo.

-En fin... –intervino Remus- Peter lo hizo por ayudarte, no deberías enojarte con él y perseguirlo, lo que has hecho es llamar más la atención, que, según supongo, es lo que no querías que pasara; James, tú no vuelvas a burlarte de las desgracias de Sirius, que a ti tampoco te va muy bien con las chicas –le recordó, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su otro amigo-; y tú, Peter, creo que has aprendido la lección: no ayudes a nadie a haces cosas que ni tú mismo te atreverías a hacer.

Los tres amigos asintieron.

-¡No sé qué será de nosotros sin ti! –exclamó dramáticamente el que se encontraba en la cama abrazando al castaño.

-Averígüenlo en esta semana, pues estoy por irme –dijo cerrando su pequeña maleta y bajando las escaleras.

Eso dejó a los otros tres completamente pasmados, apenas reaccionaron corrieron tras el chico de ojos color miel.

-No puedes irte –intentó detenerlo James.

-Mis padres me pidieron que pasara esta Semana Santa con ellos pues es su aniversario de bodas número veinticinco –explicó rápidamente siendo seguido por sus amigos en el camino hasta la entrada del castillo.

-¿Y qué será de mí sin ti, Lunático? –Preguntó de repente Peter abrazando a su amigo- ¡Sin ti es probable que Canuto me mate!

-¡Shhh¡No uses los apodos aquí, Peter! –lo regañó el chico guapo.

-Lo siento, Sirius.

James y Remus mantenían su conversación acerca de por qué era imprescindible que el castaño se quedara en Hogwarts durante esos días, cosa que no surtía ni el más mínimo efecto en él. En tanto, pasaba su mano por el cabello alborotándolo más.

Apenas llegaron al hall, vieron diferentes rostros de las distintas casas (especialmente Slytherins) esperando que las puertas fuesen abiertas para dirigirse durante esas cortas vacaciones a sus respectivos hogares. A pesar de la guerra, siempre era agradable pasar un tiempo en familia.

-Amigo, si necesitas nuestra ayuda... sabes que siempre contarás con nosotros –dijo de manera solemne James.

Remus rió.

-Ni que fuera a irme para siempre.

* * *

Anne había dejado de sollozar, en esos momentos acompañaba a su amiga hasta la entrada para despedirse de ella. En tanto Lily la miraba con algo de lástima, entendía que no fuese la persona más conocida del mundo y que, incluso, fuese el bicho raro de Hogwarts, pero a veces resultaba insoportable su actitud tan infantil.

-Anne... pórtate bien.

Ella asintió.

-Estaré con Ryan, creo; me pidió ayuda para no reprobar –explicó.

La pelirroja puso una sonrisa pícara y miró a su amiga.

-¿Segura que es sólo eso?

-¡Claro que estoy segura! –exclamó sonrojándose-. Además¿quién se va a fijar en alguien como yo?

-No, y con esa autoestima que tienes, más rápido –dijo Lily sarcástica-, eres mucho más bonita que yo.

La pelinegra rió sarcásticamente.

-No trates de darme ánimos.

La más alta suspiró resignada, sabía que convencer a Anne era imposible, puesto que la chica de ojos cafés siempre había estado acomplejada de su figura. Ella tenía su lado dulce, tierno y, a su vez, era muy linda, quizás no físicamente, pero sí que lo era; y por ello era que Lily la quería tanto, porque siempre había sido una gran amiga, a pesar de lo que le había costado conseguir que se hablaran. La timidez era el peor defecto de la más bajita de las dos.

-¡Evans! –llamó una voz de repente, la aludida giró en sus talones al reconocer esa voz.

-Potter –escupió conteniendo una actitud odiosa.

-¿Cuándo aceptarás salir conmigo, linda? –preguntó él acercándose y pasando el brazo por los hombros de la chica.

Ella se sacudió al molesto muchacho y simplemente lo ignoró.

-Nunca –contestó cuando se hallaba a una considerable distancia con su mejor amiga.

James se pasó la mano por la frente y se giró hacia sus amigos. Quienes lo miraban con una cara que decía claramente "nunca cambiarás".

-Quizás si no la molestaras tanto, te aceptaría –comentó Sirius acercándosele.

-¿Lo dice el que no se atreve a hablar con una chica acerca de sus sentimientos? –preguntó haciendo sonrojar a su amigo.

-¡James¡No está bien recordarle a Sirius sus desgracias! –Lo intentó regañar Peter, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de sus dos amigos-. Lo siento –agregó después sonrojándose.

* * *

Ese es el prólogo de mi nuevo fic, esta es mi versión de los Merodeadores, espero que sea de su agrado xD tengo muchas ganas de escribir esta historia, pues al fin mis personajes parecen haber sido capturados con la esencia que tanto quería. Agradezco, más que nada, a la página de LMF, pues gracias a ella es que he conseguido mejorar mis personajes y mis historias... ) y también a mis lectores más fieles que me inspiraron a recomenzar en los fics nuevamente... )

También quisiera decir que este fic está dedicado a mi querido foro, por ser el primero que escribo desde que estoy en él... :D


	2. Capítulo 1

**1**

**Recuerdos.**

_¿Qué decir? Bueno, empiezo... mi nombre es Lily Evans y... soy un asco en estas cosas._

La pelirroja arrojó su diario a la esquina de su cuarto con molestia. Realmente odiaba ese tipo de cosas, no iban con ella, eran totalmente opuestas a lo que ella era¿desde cuándo hacía caso a las sugerencias de su amiga? Sí, quizás era muy buena en eso de la Psicología, pero ella no estaba loca, sólo necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma.

Desde que había llegado a su casa por las vacaciones no había hecho nada útil, a menos que se considerase útil realizar las tareas de Semana Santa (que en Hogwarts las habría hecho más cómodamente de no ser por sus preocupaciones en las semanas previas) y oír los berrinches de su hermana criticándola por ser una _anormal_. El lado positivo era...

-Ninguno –murmuró para sí misma levantándose.

Recogió el diario del suelo... después de todo era un regalo de Anne, con todo el cariño del mundo. A pesar de ser como era, resultaba una compañía muy grata.

"O por lo menos lo es cuando no molesta" –agregó para sí misma.

_-Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily¡Lily! –siguió llamándola por los minutos siguientes._

_-¡Ya! –gritó la aludida enojada._

_Miró a su amiga con molestia, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron, finalmente sonrió._

_-Tonta –Anne le sacó la lengua-¿qué quieres?_

_-Es que... –la pelinegra lo pensó por un rato- olvídalo._

_-Dime._

_-Olvídalo._

_-Dime._

_-¡Que lo olvides, Evans!_

_-¡Que me digas, McFearson!_

_Anne suspiró._

_-Es que ya olvidé que te iba a decir._

_Acto seguido la pelirroja saltó sobre la pelinegra y empezaron una guerra de almohadas. La puerta se abrió y ambas chicas miraron hacia el lugar, por donde entraba una muchacha rubia de ojos azules._

_-¿Qué se supone que hacen? –inquirió._

_-Comemos chocolate –contestó Lily sarcásticamente, arrancando una carcajada de parte de su otra amiga, que yacía en la cama con signos de cansancio._

_Marie también sonrió y luego se sentó junto a sus amigas..._

-¡Engendro! –gritó una voz chillona desde el piso inferior.

Bufó.

Su hermana a veces resultaba algo molesta, el hecho de que le hubiesen roto sus esperanzas de ser mágica como ella, no quería decir que debía tratarla de esa forma. Llevaba años tratando de entenderla, pero, simplemente, no lo lograba.

-¿Qué deseas, Tuney? –cuestionó, bajando las escaleras, con voz cansina.

-¡Odio ese maldito apodo! –recriminó la mayor de las hermanas-. Mamá te necesita.

Lily alzó una ceja, acto seguido sonrió a la pelinegra.

-Gracias, Tuney.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé –respondió riendo.

La habitación de su madre estaba en el piso de abajo, junto a las escaleras. Desde que había llegado a la casa no había tenido contacto alguno con su madre, quien parecía preferir la compañía de su hermana mayor, cosa que, en el fondo, entendía... ella no había estado cuando habían asesinado a su padre y tampoco cuando su madre más la necesitaba... se odiaba por eso, no obstante, se había jurado atrapar a los que habían realizado ese acto tan vil.

Estaba al tanto de que no habían sido muggles, como a su familia le habían hecho creer, ella conocía la historia mejor que ellas; desde el momento en que los mortífagos habían profanado la casa de sus progenitores, hasta el instante en que los aurors habían realizado la modificación de memoria a su hermana y su madre.

Tocó la puerta de entrada al recinto. Una leve contestación:

-Pasa, bebé –así la llamaba desde que tenía memoria. Sonrió y abrió la puerta.

El lugar estaba desordenado, lo cual era increíble, siendo su madre una maniática del orden como lo era. En la cama, una despeinada pelinegra de ojos verde esmeralda hinchados la esperaba.

No esperaba ver a su madre en un estado tan deprimente, creía que su Petunia había cuidado con mejor ahínco a quien le había dado la vida. El verla así hizo que sus ojos ansiaran derramar muchas lágrimas... pero no, no ahí, no era el lugar ni el momento, estaba para dar ánimos, no para causar más daño.

Se sentó junto a la mujer mayor, quien acercó su mano derecha al rostro de su hija, acariciándolo con suavidad. La mano de Lily se posó sobre la de su madre y cerró los ojos aceptando esa caricia que tanto necesitaba.

-Mi bebé...

-Mamá.

-¿Cómo te ha tratado Petunia? –preguntó a su hija, que abrió los ojos pensando la mejor manera de contestar a la pregunta de su madre.

-Como siempre.

Un asomo de sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer.

-Ella es buena, bebé, sólo que no sabe entenderte –indicó mientras la pelirroja asentía-, cuídala, así como confío que ella lo hará contigo, en esos momentos cuando yo no esté, son mis dos amores.

-Mamá, no hables como si fueses a... –Lily calló, no se atrevía a terminar la frase.

La pelinegra negó.

-No lo digo por eso... trataré de estar con ustedes lo que me sea posible, pero... siento que se acerca mi hora, bebé. Y sin tu padre... siento que mi vida no tiene el suficiente sentido.

La pelirroja se cobijó entre los brazos de su madre y la abrazó, mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido meses atrás...

_Llovía, pero a ella no le importaba, caminaba por la calle con tristeza, sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, sin embargo, no deseaba ingresar allí. Citada por el Ministerio de la Magia para tratar ese asunto, aquél que tanto le oprimía el pecho y le dificultaba su respiración._

_¿Entender? _

_Era la primera vez que Lily Evans no entendía el "por qué" de algo... aunque, realmente, no tenía deseos de entenderlo._

_Ingresó en las oficinas que la habían solicitado y se sentó en uno de los asientos, a su lado varias personas lloraban... débiles. Su padre acababa de morir¿estaba ella llorando¡Por supuesto que no! Trataba de enfrentarlo y llorarlo en silencio, alejado de los chismosos, nunca había llorado frente a nadie, no le interesaba llamar la atención, como muchos otros hacían._

_Recordó a Anne, la más llorona que conocía y sonrió, después de todo no odiaba a quienes lloraban por tonterías, sólo le molestaba esa actitud... y era el doble si el caso se daba frente a muchas personas._

"_¿Por qué llamar la atención de todos? Si de quien la deberían llamar no pueden, mundo extraño" –pensó Lily._

_-Lily Angie Evans –llamó una mujer desde el escritorio. Debía ser la asistente del Ministro de Magia._

_Se adentró en la desconocida oficina sin mediar una palabra con la mujer que la había llamado¿para qué? Si sólo quería salir de eso lo más rápido posible..._

-Hermana... ¿vas a cenar? –inquirió Petunia sacando a Lily de su ensimismamiento.

La aludida volteó hacia la puerta, parecía que la mayor de las Evans hacía un esfuerzo inmenso por parecer amable con su hermanita. Eso hizo sonreír a Lily.

"Después de todo, le importa mamá más de lo que aparenta"

-Sí, ya voy.

Se separó del abrazo de la mujer y posteriormente se retiró, no sin antes dedicar una mirada de ternura a su madre desde la puerta. Ya afuera, la pelinegra retomó su actitud antipática.

-No creas que eso de ahí fue por ti.

-Lo sé –dicho esto la otra le alborotó el cabello a la mayor-. ¿Qué hay de cena?

Sin siquiera responder, Petunia entró en la cocina, seguida por la pelirroja.

* * *

_**Querida Lily.**_

_**Espero que estés bien, te deseo suerte con tu hermana.**_

_**Por otro lado...**_

_**¡Esto es inaudito¡Estoy a punto de matar a Marie¿Puedes creer lo que hizo ahora¡Le dijo a Matthews que me gusta¡Voy a llorar¡Sabes muy bien que no siento nada por ese chico! Es sólo mi amigo, creo. Si no es que es otro interesado más.**_

_**Te resumiré lo que ha pasado en Hogwarts estos dos días:**_

_**El día después de irte (anteayer) Potter y Black molestaron a Snape, sí, sé que es un idiota (no te molestes por esa declaración, sabes que nunca me agradó tu amistad con el tipo), pero ellos a veces se exceden, tampoco es que esté defendiendo a Snape... ¡tú entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decir! En fin, luego de eso estuve explicándole a Ryan¡que ojos, Lily¡Que ojos! Muy parecidos a los de Lupin, claro, que Lupin es más guapo que Ryan, pero en fin... ¡tú entiendes!**_

_**En la noche de ese mismo día Marie y yo estuvimos hablando tonterías, fue cuando le dije que me encantaban esos ojos (¡que ojos!) y creyó que me gustaba él. También me mostró su ropa nueva¡WOW! Quisiera ser millonaria como ella y comprarme mucha ropa... ¿te imaginas? Aunque por supuesto a ella le luce mejor que a mí¿por qué no me parezco a Marie¿Por qué tengo que tener el karma de la fealdad¿Acaso no he sido una buena persona en todo este tiempo¿Qué he hecho?**_

-Que dramática... –rió Lily y continuó leyendo:

_**Y ayer pasó esto: **_

_**Después de levantarme fui al Gran Comedor, hubo una pelea muy fuerte entre unos Slytherins y el pobre Pettigrew, entonces llegaron Potter y Black, al puro estilo de los superhéroes de esas revistas muggles que lees¡fue asombroso! Salvaron al pequeño y fue demasiado tierno... ¡quiero un amigo como ellos dos! Que me defienda ante todo.**_

_**En la tarde fui a la biblioteca, pero Marie había llegado primero que yo y hablado con Ryan, típico... ¡me hizo quedar mal con el chico! No sabes la vergüenza que pasé. Obvio que le expliqué que ella estaba equivocada, pero no sé por qué creo que no me creyó¡que asco de vida!**_

_**En la noche le reclamé, entonces me abrazó y me dijo que me quería y se me pasó la rabia, a veces es tan tierna... por eso la quiero tanto.**_

_**Creo que eso era todo.**_

_**Se despide, muy aburridamente,**_

_**Anne Gabrielle McFearson.**_

_**P.D: Nos vemos en el infierno.**_

Lily rió y abrió la otra carta, por un momento creyó que la rubia se olvidaría de ella.

_**Hola Lily,**_

_**¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, no soy buena para esto... escríbeme sobre cómo van tus vacaciones, te quiero.**_

_**Marie Merlina Wilson.**_

-Se nota que se inspiró con esa carta –se dijo sarcásticamente, procediendo a contestarles.

_**Como me da flojera escribir, aquí va para las dos.**_

_**Queridas Psicópatas,**_

_**Después de leer sus cartas considero que las dos están muy locas, no he hecho mucho.**_

_**Para Anne: Deja de ser tan tonta, escríbeme cuando quieras, me dan mucha risa tus cartas.**_

_**Para Marie: Me da flojera contarte lo que he hecho, pero te lo resumo: tareas, pelear con Tuney y ver a mi madre moribunda.**_

_**Aunque no estoy de mucho humor, sus cartas me levantaron el ánimo. Se les quiere,**_

_**Lily Angie Evans.**_

* * *

_Dicen que toda acción tiene su reacción, veamos..._

_**Acción:**__ Petunia me lanza una lámpara enojada porque cree que es mi culpa que su novio estuviese ocupado hoy._

_**Reacción:**__ Sacar mi varita y evitarla._

_Por suerte soy mayor de edad. En serio... no sé para qué escribo esto..._

El diario nuevamente acabó en la esquina de la habitación, ahora algo doblado, a diferencia de la primera vez que lo había lanzado.

"De seguro Anne se molestará"

Nuevamente se levantó y recogió el diario, mientras recordaba lo sucedido en el Ministerio...

_-Entendemos, señorita Evans, que como hija de muggles es blanco fácil para los mortífagos, eso nos hace suponer que..._

_La puerta del despacho se abrió en esos momentos, Albus Dumbledore, con su semblante tranquilo de siempre ingresó, seguido de cerca por Minerva McGonagall, que miraba a su alumna con preocupación._

_-Lamentamos la demora, señor ministro, pero la regulación de la red flu fue un pequeño inconveniente._

_El hombre, de ojos dorados y cabello negro, poseedor del máximo cargo del Ministerio de Magia, miró al anciano profesor y asintió._

_-Como le decía a su estudiante, por ser hija de muggles..._

_-¿Me permite ser yo quien intercambie palabras con la señorita Evans? –preguntó con firmeza Dumbledore. _

_El ministro asintió y con un ademán le indicó que prosiguiera._

_-Señorita Evans, sé que ha sido una fuerte pérdida para usted, pero queremos que esté al tanto de lo que realmente aconteció en su vivienda –Lily no hizo ningún movimiento, lo que instó al director a continuar-. Últimamente, como bien sabe, han ocurrido sucesos en el Mundo Mágico que nos dan a pensar que se acercan tiempos oscuros, un Mago Tenebroso que se hace llamar Voldemort intenta hacerse con el poder en nuestro mundo, erradicando lo que él llama "Sangre Impura" o "Sangre Sucia"..._

_Hubo un silencio, en el que Lily no se inmutó, pero fijó sus ojos verdes en los azules de Dumbledore, instándolo a continuar._

_-...a pesar de que se dijo que en su casa había ocurrido un robo, creemos que usted pudo notar que en realidad había algo tras todo ello –Lily asintió-. Creímos que los estudiantes de Hogwarts no estaban en la lista de este mago, pero al parecer nos equivocamos; después de pensarlo por un tiempo, empiezo a pensar que podría haber seguidores de ese mago en Hogwarts..._

_La mirada de Lily centelleó con ira, causando en los ojos del hombre una sensación desconocida. Podía ver en su alma el deseo de venganza de la muchacha y no le gustaba para nada. Pero la entendía, comprendía a la perfección su sufrimiento, la pérdida de un ser querido._

_-...parece ser que se adentraron en tu residencia muggle y atacaron a tus padres, pero por alguna razón se marcharon rápidamente, yo..._

_La pelirroja no lo dejó continuar y se levantó._

_-¿Eso era todo¿Ya me puedo ir? –preguntó conteniendo su ira, no dejó que respondiesen a su pregunta-: gracias, me retiro que deseo llegar temprano a mi casa._

_Sin más rodeos, manteniendo una postura inquebrantable, Lily Evans salió de la oficina del Ministro de Magia, horas después, en su casa, dejó salir todo el dolor que sentía, pensando, a la vez, en su deseo de venganza... esos sujetos pagarían._

-No me he olvidado de esa promesa –se dijo a sí misma cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora, he aquí el segundo capítulo de este, mi nuevo fic. Gracias a todos por leerme. 


	3. Capítulo 2

**2  
****En el Callejón Diagon.**

Simplemente no era fácil para él. Era algo que no todos podían considerar _normal_, era algo que podría llevarlo a ser rechazado por la sociedad, pero había vivido con eso desde siempre. Ellos lo apoyaban y eso era lo que le importaba, nadie más estaba tan arraigado a sus amigos como lo estaba él.

Se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala, mientras suspiraba con cansancio, la Luna Llena había culminado hacía unas horas y él se encontraba descansando. Un poco de su amado chocolate y se sentiría mejor. Alargó la mano hacia la pequeña mesita y tomó la barra que su madre le había dejado sobre ella. Se había acostumbrado tanto a no tener heridas sobre su cuerpo gracias a la protección de sus amigos, que no había notado esa que atravesaba su torso.

Sólo llevaba un pantalón y su abdomen estaba al desnudo. Pasó la mano que tenía libre por la herida, lo que causó que sintiera como si una descarga eléctrica pasara por su cuerpo. Suspiró con fatiga y observó la habitación. Estaba ordenada.

"Tal y como la dejé anoche" –pensó- "¿dónde estarán mis padres?"

Quiso levantarse del sofá, pero se encontraba realmente agotado, por lo que se dejó caer nuevamente, esta vez dejándose llevar por las manos de Morfeo.

* * *

_Se hallaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor haciendo la tarea de Encantamientos, empezaba a aburrirse, justo en ese momento alguien entraba por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Remus miró a quien había irrumpido en la habitación. Esos ojos cafés se posaron sobre los castaños de él._

_-Hola –dijo una tímida e infantil voz._

_-Hola –saludó él también._

_-Eh... yo... este... ¡hola!_

_El muchacho estuvo tentado a reírse, pero se contuvo._

_-Eso ya lo habías dicho._

_-Este... es que... yo... pues... ¡adiós!_

_Sin más preámbulos, la muchacha corrió escaleras arriba hacia las habitaciones femeninas. Él simplemente sonrió._

-Anne –musitó entre sueños.

-¿Anne¿Esa no es la amiga de Evans? –preguntó repentinamente una voz.

El castaño se despertó sobresaltado, notando la presencia de un pelinegro de ojos cafés frente a él.

-¿James¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió desperezándose.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, quedamos en pasarte buscando para ir a comprar los útiles para nuestro séptimo curso.

Era cierto, siendo la noche anterior Luna Llena había olvidado por completo que iría a comprar con sus amigos al Callejón Diagon. La carta de James y Sirius había explicado que lo pasarían buscando temprano. Se levantó con delicadeza, recordando la herida que se había hecho la noche anterior.

Sirius se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo _El Profeta_, de seguro revisaba la sección de sucesos. Estaban al tanto de que un Mago Tenebroso se encontraba haciendo de las suyas en el Mundo Mágico... y el linaje Black era partícipe de esto. Por más que lo negase, el pelinegro le tenía un cierto _afecto_ al resto de los Black, después de todo eran su familia.

-En fin Remus... ¿qué decías de McFearson?

-Nada, es sólo que... mejor olvídalo, James.

El otro se encogió de hombros y prefirió no molestar a su amigo, o por lo menos no hasta que llegasen a Hogwarts.

* * *

La pelirroja caminaba por el Callejón Diagon observando las tiendas donde compraría su material para su último año en Hogwarts. No podía negar el éxtasis que le producía el culminar su carrera mágica, donde, posteriormente, procedería a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia. 

Sus amigas se encontraban de vacaciones e irían al Callejón Diagon a finales de agosto.

"Como siempre" –se dijo mentalmente Lily, recordando la charla que habían tenido el último día de clases.

_-Entonces... ¿qué harán en vacaciones? –preguntó muy emocionada la pelinegra._

_Con ropa muggle, Anne parecía menos rechoncha. Llevaba una falda larga y una camisa holgada, sobre su cabello tenía un gorro de lana, que aplacaba su rebelde melena. Dándole un aspecto dulce y más aniñado aún._

_-Debo cuidar a mi mamá, Petunia se ha dedicado a ella por demasiado tiempo y no quiero que enferme más. La depresión la está matando –comentó con pesadez la más alta de las chicas._

_-¿Y tú, Marie?_

_La rubia se había quedado recostada de la ventana y parecía mirar con nostalgia el castillo._

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_-¿A dónde irás en vacaciones? –repitió, con paciencia, Anne._

_-Creo que mi familia me llevará a Francia, ya sabes, cuando se tiene dinero, todo es posible –respondió con una sonrisa._

_-En serio quisiera tener tanto dinero como tú, de igual forma¡viajaré! –exclamó dando brinquitos-, pensé que no lo haría, pero a fin de cuentas sí se puede... tenía mucho tiempo sin ir a algún lugar._

_-¿Y a dónde irás, enana? –cuestionó Marie con interés._

_-A la playa –señaló con autosuficiencia._

_La rubia rió con ganas ante la respuesta de su amiga, lo que causó que la otra se sintiera poca cosa._

_-¡Lily¡Marie me está molestando! –se quejó._

_La pelirroja suspiró._

_-Marie, deja de actuar de esa forma¿no ves que lastimas los sentimientos de la tonta esta?_

_-Es que me da risa, ella nunca ha salido del país –se volvió a burlar la muchacha._

_-Yo tampoco, así que no veo razón para reír._

_-Lo siento, a veces no mido las consecuencias de lo que dijo –se calmó mirando hacia el suelo._

No podía negar que le agradaba que sus amigas se divirtieran, en medio de una guerra aún había personas que disfrutaban de los placeres de la vida. Quizás Anne fuese algo tonta y no hiciese la gran cosa durante su corto viaje.

"De todas formas ella nunca sale hacia ningún lado" –suspiró.

Entró en la tienda de Madame Malkin's, necesitaría dos túnicas nuevas, puesto que había dañado una en clase de Pociones y la otra se la había dado a una chica de sexto con pocos recursos. Tenía entendido que había magos que, a pesar de ser completamente puros de sangre, no tenían los recursos suficientes para costear diversas cosas, entre ellos estaban los Eades, familia a la cual pertenecía la chica a la que había dado su vieja túnica.

La joven mujer tenía tres años desde que había tomado posesión del establecimiento, el cual previamente había pertenecido a su madre.

No era tan rápida tomando medidas, ni mucho menos, pero por lo menos hacía su trabajo como debía ser. Se notaba una falta de experiencia, incluso en el hecho de que ni siquiera había preguntado el nombre de su clienta. Cosa que Lily agradeció, puesto que su humor estaba en el suelo, deseaba terminar rápido para largarse a su casa. Cada vez que se apartaba de su madre sentía temor de no volverla a ver.

Y eso era lo que le había dolido más de la muerte de su padre. Nadie se lo había preguntado, nadie se había interesado. ¡Su padre había muerto en un ataque de unos magos tenebrosos! Quiso desahogarse, pero sería inútil¿iba a llorar por lo que no pudo ser? Por ello era que todos los días abrazaba a su madre y le decía lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que la necesitaba y lo importante que era para ella. A él no se lo había dicho las suficientes veces, esperaba que, donde quiera que estuviese en esos momentos, supiera lo importante que era para ella.

Continuó su caminar, en los estantes de las tiendas observó diversos artículos. Recorrió la tienda de libros para adquirir los de su último año. Su tienda favorita, también revisó libros antiguos, deseosa de poder aprender otros tipos de magia.

Después de varias horas, decidió darse un descanso en Florean&Fortescue, la heladería. Pidió un helado de fresa, su sabor favorito y dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran por los recuerdos de su progenitor.

_El parque de la ciudad de Surrey era perfecto para que las familias pasaran momentos de tranquilidad, una vez al mes los Evans acostumbraban a visitar el sitio, había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que ella lo había hecho. Un año en Hogwarts lejos de sus padres había marcado una diferencia._

_Su hermana no era tan unida a ella como lo había sido durante los años de su niñez, su madre parecía cansada de los berrinches de la hermana mayor. Su padre, en cambio sonreía. Se trataba de un hombre pelirrojo de ojos cafés, robusto y bonachón, el cual no podía negar la preferencia sobre su hija menor, la dulce Lily._

_-Dime, bebé... ¿cómo te fue en tu año de clases? –preguntó la madre de Lily para romper el hielo._

_-¡Fue genial! –exclamó con emoción-, hay chicos de todas clases, algunos son de familias no-mágicas como yo –explicó- y hay un grupo de bromistas en mi casa... hay cuatro casas: Severus está en Slytherin, la casa de los astutos... ¿recuerdan a Severus? –sus padres asintieron-; Ravenclaw es la casa de los inteligentes, el Sombrero Seleccionador estuvo a punto de enviarme ahí¡pero no¡Me envió a Gryffindor! –Lily sonrió-, que es la casa de los valientes –la pequeña se hinchó de orgullo-; y por último está Hufflepuff, que es la casa de los leales._

_-Eso suena interesante, princesa... ¿y qué es el Sombrero Seleccionador?_

_-De seguro es una rareza anormal, como ella –se burló Petunia, tratando de llamar la atención de sus padres._

_Los mayores la miraron con enojo, no entendían la razón de los celos de la muchacha; no obstante, Lily conocía a la perfección el por qué._

_-Tuney, yo..._

_-¡Cállate¡No me interesa saber nada de tu mundo de fenómenos! –gritó y se alejó corriendo._

_La pelirroja se sintió triste por el hecho de que su hermana estuviese furiosa con ella, la conocía, no la perdonaría tan fácilmente por haber leído la carta que ella había intentado enviar a Hogwarts..._

"A fin de cuentas, no entiendo por qué me sentía tan culpable" –dio un suspiro.

-¡Pero miren quién está aquí! –la pelirroja advirtió una presencia desagradable.

"Lo que me faltaba"

Se volteó y miró al dueño de la voz.

-Potter –escupió tratando de sonar dulce.

-¿Qué tal, Evans?

-Pues bien, hasta que llegaste.

-Claro... ahora que llegué se pondrá mejor –presumió acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado-¿qué tal tus vacaciones? –cuestionó pasando su brazo por los hombros de la muchacha.

-Grandiosas –ironizó sacándose el brazo del merodeador-¿y eso que me deleitas con tu "agradable" presencia? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Pues que pasaba por aquí con mis amigos –señaló a Remus, Sirius y Peter que se encontraban tras él y dedicaron una tímida sonrisa a la pelirroja- y reconocí tu hermosa cabellera pelirroja.

-¿Y por qué no reconoces el camino hacia la puerta y te largas? No, mejor quédate, porque, lo que soy yo, ya me voy.

Recogió sus cosas y se marchó de la heladería. Sólo alcanzó a oír un _Deberías dejar de molestar a la pelirroja, James, lo único que logras es aburrirla_ dicho por Peter Pettigrew. Después de todo, se notaba que el pequeño era buena persona, más allá de su apariencia no tan agradable.

* * *

-Deberías dejar de molestar a la pelirroja, James, lo único que logras es aburrirla –indicó Peter. 

Los demás asintieron a las palabras del pequeño. James Potter arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué saben ustedes¿Acaso alguno tiene novia?

-No, pero hemos tenido... tú, el que se hace llamar _Rey de la Seducción_ lleva años tras una pelirroja psicópata y no ha conseguido absolutamente nada –agregó Remus.

-¿Y qué debo hacer entonces, oh, grandes conocedores de la materia? –bromeó James.

Sus amigos rieron ante el comentario del muchacho, que simplemente se alborotó el cabello presumidamente.

Los amigos pidieron un helado. Sirius y James hablaban de cosas de su interés: quidditch, las bromas que realizarían y los EXTASIS. En tanto, Remus y Peter tenían una conversación diferente.

-¿Crees que los EXTASIS sean más sencillos que los TIMOs?

-No lo sé, Peter, pero, si estudiamos con tiempo, de seguro obtendremos buenas calificaciones.

-De todas formas no tengo esperanzas de ser alguien –comentó con pesadez.

-¿Y eso por qué? Puedes trabajar en el ministerio, cosa que yo no –declaró Remus con decaimiento.

-Lunático, yo... lo siento, no quise que recordaras ese tipo de cosas –se disculpó Peter agachando la cabeza.

-No le des importancia –dijo con una sonrisa el castaño.

* * *

Sí, ya sé, me salió muy corto... pero quería poner un poco más de los Merodeadores... xD espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que amen tanto como yo al Peter de mi historia... ¿verdad que es so cute? (Debo dejar de decir "so cute") 

Para la próxima puede que salga un poco más de Anne y Marie, pero ellas son personajes secundarios así que... ¡no esperen mucho de ellas!

Cualquier error que hayan notado, notifíquenmelo, siempre estoy dispuesta a aceptar críticas.

Por ahora, eso es todo lo que tengo para decir.

Nos vemos en el infierno.

Att: Anne Marie Wilson... xD


End file.
